Hermione the Vampire Slayer
by emoforever
Summary: Hermione finds out she is not only sisters with Buffy Summers but a potential. When she comes back from her break, she finds her world completely changed. I'm bad at summaries, but its good! R&R plz.
1. Finding Out

Chapter one: Finding Out

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling and Joss Whedon own and created the creations of Harry Potter, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and Angel, not me. If I did, don't you think that I would be out there, snogging Leo DiCaprio, Chad Michael Murray, or Billie Joe Armstrong? I wish!**

Everyone at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was eating their daily breakfast feast. It was the middle of the Golden Trio's sixth year at Hogwarts, and it was their best year yet.

Hermione, Harry, and Ron were talking about their classes they had in about a couple hours. In the middle of breakfast the owls came in with the students' mail. Harry and Ron got an issue of the Daily Prophet and a couple galleons from Mrs. Weasley as Ron's birthday present. Hermione got a jet black laptop and an unusual letter.

"What you got there, Herms?" Ron asked while reading his issue of the Daily Prophet.

"I dunno," Hermione said curiously, looking at the mysterious letter.

Hermione untied the red ribbons tied around the laptop, which held the letter in it as well. She ripped the edges and opened the letter. It read:

**Miss Hermione Granger,**

**You may wonder why I am writing to you in a letter than talking to you in person. When you were but a baby, you were adopted by the Granger family. The Grangers have been running low on money, with a new child in the family, or so I heard. Therefore they cannot afford to raise you anymore. Now it is by law that the Summers family (your biological family) will take you into their custody. I have written a letter to the Summers saying you are to come as soon as possible. You must leave by noon tomorrow. You will be residing at 613 Revello Drive, Sunnydale, California until the September you return for your seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. **

**Yours Truly,**

**Albus Dumbledore**

**P.S- This laptop is for school use. You may only use it for the class work you will miss. The web site is called simply You may not use it for any other muggle, or non muggle sites.**

Hermione was in awe after she had read the letter. Ron and Harry grabbed the letter while eating their pastries. When they were finished, they shared the same look of awe Hermione had on her face.

"Wow, Hermione," Harry whispered, his famous face etched with shock.

"I know, it just feels weird, that I belonged to another family, and I never knew," Hermione said, looking into Harry and Ron's eyes. "In case you didn't look at the letter carefully, I have to leave by tomorrow, and I have to go half way around the world to the States to be there, I don't know if I wanna leave here for Sunnydale, but there's gotta be a reason why they would want me to leave so early, I'll go to the library and see if I can find information about Sunnydale."

"You and your libraries," Ron joked.

"Herm, do you really think you're gonna find information on a town in California, we're in England," Harry reasoned.

"OK, I know but I wished I knew more though," Hermione pouted.

The two boys of the golden trio went to the rest of their classes, and then went to bed, while Hermione packed all her things for her trip to California. 'Why now,' Hermione thought. She thought these words throughout the night until she went to sleep.

The next morning, Hermione woke up to a cloud of red hair. It was Ginny.

"Oh my god, 'Mione I'm so happy for you!" Ginny squealed.

"Why?" Hermione said groggily.

"Because silly, no more school for you for another half a year. I mean, to you it might be bad but think of it, no more Snape!" Ginny giggled.

"Joy," Hermione said in a sarcastic way.

"What time is it, Gin," Hermione asked.

"'Bout 10:30. You better get down to breakfast, won't wanna be hungry for ya trip now would you," Ginny said, mimicking her mother.

"I'll meet you down there, you go ahead," Hermione said walking into the bathroom with fresh clothes.

"OK," Ginny said as she left Hermione's bed room.

When Hermione came down to breakfast, everyone at the Gryffindor table was waving goodbye, like if she was already leaving. Figuring she would leave after breakfast, Hermione wore a camouflage tank top, with black jeans. She also wore her favorite Sketchers.

"Hey Hermione, are you nervous?" Harry and Ron asked at the same time.

"Gee, let me think about that... uh yeah," Hermione said.

"Oh my god, Hermione where did you get that top, I want it," Ginny commented.

"Out of a catalog called Alloy," Hermione stated matter-of-factly. "I'll buy you one next time."

"My goddess! Thank you!" Ginny squealed.

"Hermione, Dumbledore wants to see you in his office after breakfast," a Gryffindor prefect yelled.

"OK," she yelled back as she left the table.

"I guess breakfast is over for her," Ron whispered to Harry.

"Lemon tarts," Hermione said to the gargoyle. The gargoyle opened, letting Hermione to go through.

"'Mione wait," Harry yelled from behind. "You forgot this," he said showing her laptop.

"Oh thanks Harry," Hermione said. "I'll miss you guys," she said as a tear fell from her eye.

"We will too, Herm." Harry hugged her.

"I gotta go, bye," Hermione waved, as Harry backed off.

Hermione walked through the gargoyle, into Dumbledore's office. There were the most interesting books on shelves so high, that they seemed to extend into the sky itself. She saw a Phoenix being reborn from the ashes. Then she heard an old man's voice from above.

"Welcome, Miss Granger... or should I say Miss Summers," Dumbledore said.

"Hello professor. I really should be going. Why exactly am I here?" Hermione asked.

"Ah, I was wondering when you would ask that," Dumbledore said, his blue eyes twinkling. "Here take a seat, you may need it," he said as he pulled a velvet chair from the desk. "There is more to you than I told in the letter," he stated. Hermione took a seat.

"Yes, it's true that your adoptive parents cannot afford to raise you anymore but, there is a reason why your biological family has taken you in" Dumbledore said. "Have you ever heard of demons or Slayers?" Dumbledore asked. Hermione nodded.

"I heard of demons, but not Slayers. Why are you asking me this?" Hermione questioned him.

"I do not know if you knew this already, but demons are real. They are not just in books, they are in real life," Dumbledore said thoughtfully. Hermione had a look of confusion on her face. She had spent her whole life around books, but she had never known that the frightening demons that had haunted her books were real.

"I thought demons were things in books, not in real life," Hermione said slowly. "I mean they can't be, can they?"

Dumbledore had seemed to ignore her. "Slayers are girls, or should I say women, who fight demons. You may ask why I am telling you this" he said. "In every generation there is a chosen one. One girl in the entire world should slay the demons and the forces of darkness.

"Well, there is a slayer and then there are potentials" he continued. "Potentials are girls who wait to become the slayer, which means that the current slayer has to die to activate a potential."

"So why are you telling me this?" Hermione asked.

"Because you are a potential," Dumbledore said solemnly. "Bringers are a breed of demons that are extraordinarily evil. They have been sent to murder all the potentials, which would therefore end the Slayer line. We can not risk losing you to death. That is why you are going to Sunnydale."

**Author's Note: ok as you may or may not know this story was posted by my very good friend Kristen but she decided to let me have ownership of the story and continue it where she left it off. I hope that I can make this story as good as she did. I'll try to update frequently but with the end of school here I'll see what I can do. Hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Leave me some feedback. LOVE, Kelli **


	2. Goodbye To You

Chapter Two: Goodbye to you

**Disclaimer: You people need a shrink if you think I'm Joss or JK. Don't sue me. **

Hermione was shocked when she found out that she was a potential. "Do you have any books on Sunnydale, if you don't mind?" Hermione asked, thinking that there was a good chance that they didn't carry those types of books, but then again this is Hogwarts.

"Ah, as a matter of fact I do have some books on Sunnydale. I figured you'd be asking sooner or later." Dumbledore said as he took out a plum colored velvet book from under his desk. "This book should help give you more information than I could, but the book only gives you basic info and it only barely mentions it," Dumbledore said after he passed the book to Hermione. "Come back if and when you have any questions about Sunnydale," Dumbledore waved to Hermione on her way out.

Hermione decided to go to the library, her favorite place. Well until she ran into a certain somebody, Malfoy. "So, little miss mudblood Granger has found herself a new family. Too bad they aren't purebloods, wait, they aren't even mudbloods, they're muggles, so I can still call you a _mudblood_," Malfoy teased, with a sparkle in his hard cold grey eyes.

Hermione felt stung at the familiar word: _mudblood._

"What, no smart comeback from the Gryffindor know-it-all?" Draco sneered.

"Bite me," Hermione snapped back at him, turning on her heel to leave.

"Bite you where?" Malfoy asked in a sultry voice.

Hermione turned when he said those words. "How 'bout your pathetic, lazy, arse," Hermione retorted back. Then she continued on to the library, leaving a shocked Draco Malfoy behind.

When Hermione arrived at the library, she took her favorite back table in the library. It was 11:00 and she still had to catch up on her background. She conjured up a cappuccino as she started to read. She found nothing on Sunnydale until one of the very last pages. Dumbledore was right, it was very small, only a couple sentences long. The very last sentence said it was on a hell mouth (well duh). Hermione looked it up in the back, and found out the meaning. She got up from her seat and ran to Professor Dumbledore's office.

"L-L-Lemon tarts," Hermione stated in between breaths. She went through to find Dumbledore reading a book on astronomy.

"I see that you're back," Dumbledore said looking at Hermione through his deep blue, half moon glasses.

"A hell mouth!" Hermione literally screamed. "How can you say I will be safer in Sunnydale than I would be here?" Hermione exploded. "They have all sorts of demons there, and you expect me to stay and live in that place!"

"Ms. Summers, I believe you will be safer in Sunnydale because someone can protect you from the Bringers that are after you," Dumbledore said rather calmly.

"Yes, but Hogwarts is _the_ safest place there is not some tiny town in the middle of no where!" Hermione said, trying to sound calmer but not by much.

"I know Ms. Summers, we have been known to be one of the safer places, but we have never dealt with demons of this sort and they will stop at nothing to murder you or any other potential, we can not risk it," Dumbledore added soothingly. "At Sunnydale you will be in the care of **_the_** slayer, who is very strong, do you understand now, Miss Summers?"

"Yes sir," Hermione quietly said. Then she left Dumbledore to his reading.

Hermione left his office and went to find her friends.

Hermione arrived at Gryffindor Tower. "Courage," she said in a rush and entered the common room. She plopped on the couch and rested her head from the stress. She took a small nap and awoke to Harry and Ron sitting on the couch beside her.

"Hey miss sleepyhead," Ron said rubbing Hermione's hair.

"Mmm, what time is it?" Hermione said groggily.

"11:30-ish," Harry said.

"Ok, I better get down there, Dumbledore said I'll be picked up by someone," Hermione said getting up off the red, fuzzy couch. "Please don't make me go down by myself." Hermione said as she pulled Harry and Ron up off the couch. Hermione ran up to her dorm to get her things, soon after the trio headed down to the main entrance.

When they came down they spotted Professor Dumbledore and two women. One had dark chocolate brown hair; the other had fiery red hair that was a wee shade lighter than Ron's hair. Now is when Hermione would leave Hogwarts for another half a year. The trio came down to meet the two new strange women who were clearly American.

"Miss Summers, Harry, Mr. Weasley, meet Faith and Willow, is it?" The women with the red hair nodded.

"Hey," Willow said hugging Hermione in a friendly way.

"B's lil' sister, 'sup," Faith said in a husky voice.

Hermione greeted them, and waved goodbye to Ron and Harry. She was then heading to her new home.

**Author's Note: this is for LuckyIrishLass who originally wrote the plot for this story. Here is your update. I hope that you enjoy it! And for those who read Hermione Summers Miss Kristen would like for you to know that her new name is LuckyIrishLass. Kristen has a new story up that is in the works. And from what I've read it is a good story. Go check it out! Peace, Love, and Crabs**

'**x0x Kelli x0x'**


	3. Remember

Chapter Three: Remember

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel. I only own _Hermione Summers_ plot and maybe some other characters I might add in the story later on. I don't know about that. Review and tell me what you think about that.**

Before the three women left Hogwarts, Dumbledore placed a port key in Hermione's hands.

"This should help you leave Hogwarts a little bit easier than the way you arrived," Dumbledore said to the three women. "I'm guessing that you know how to use this Miss Summers. Hope you have a nice trip!" Dumbledore said with a hint of glee in his voice.

As the three women were leaving the school they felt an unusual force pulling at their navels. When Hermione opened her eyes she was at Revello Drive.

"I'm gonna go ahead and tell Buffy that our new recruit and her new sister has arrived," Faith said from ahead.

"Alrighty then" Willow said.

Willow and Hermione had a little conversation before they reached the front door of 613 Revello Drive. Willow stepped in the doorway while Hermione stayed outside taking in the beauty of the house. "Don't be shy, come in!" Willow said as she cheerily welcomed Hermione into the house. Hermione stepped inside her new home and dropped her bags by the stairs. The house had a cozy feeling but was messy because of the sleeping bags and other things in the living room floor.

Hermione was looking at a picture of a woman, who looked like she was in her 40s when she saw a muscular man standing beside her. The man had raven hair and brown eyes.

"Hey, I'm Xander," the man said holding out his hand wait for her to shake it.

"I'm Hermione", Hermione said returning his handshake.

"Yeah, we heard about you, you're the new potential slayer and Buffy's little sister," Xander said pointing to the envelope with the Hogwarts crest on the back. It was most likely from Dumbledore telling them about her becoming a new member of the Summers' family.

"Yeppers, that's me," Hermione said nervously.

In the kitchen there was a conversation going on between Buffy and Willow.

"You got Hermione right?" Buffy asked while putting some dishes away.

"Yeah I think she's talking to Xander right now," Willow pointed to the living room.

"I think it will be cool having a little sister who's also a potential," Buffy said staring at the running water.

"She does have a lot to learn, about both family and Slayer stuff", Willow pointed out.

"Will can you do me a favor?" Buffy asked.

"Sure."

"I really won't have time for Hermione because of the potentials and stuff. I mean like talking to her about our family life, so I was kinda wondering if you could do a small spell for her so she can remember the things that happened," Buffy asked hopefully while getting a piece of chocolate from the refrigerator.

"I'll try, but I can't even float a pencil now a days without getting all dark rooty", Willow said.

"Thanks. Chocolate's great," Buffy said while taking a bite from her chocolate. Willow left the kitchen to try to perform the spell on Hermione.

Willow walked in on Xander and Hermione making small talk. "Can I borrow Hermione for a second?" Willow asked Xander sweetly. He nodded and she thanked him. Willow pulled Hermione to the stairs. "Remember," Willow said. A yellow colored gas went into Hermione's head. She remembered everything that's happened to Buffy and everyone close to her. When the spell was done, Hermione knew who and what everything was.


	4. Visions

Chapter Four: Visions

**Disclaimer: I only own the _Hermione Summers_ plot.**

"Golly gee!" Hermione whispered with a look of shock etched on her face. She never knew a "family" could go through so much. "That was actually magic?" Hermione questioned Willow out of shock. Xander made a motion for Willow to come over to where he was standing.

"Wil, can you please explain?" Xander asked in his seriously joking voice.

"She is just in shock Xand. Don't worry about it," Willow said as she patted him on the shoulder. Then she went back to talk to Hermione.

"That was indeed magic, but thankfully for you, I won't be doing it too much," Willow said in a nervous-cheery tone.

"Buffy wants us to get that new recruit soon Wil," Faith informed Willow.

"Okie Dokie thanks Faith," Willow said. "I'm gonna let everyone know that Hermione is here," Willow said before she went up the stairs. Hermione went into the living room to set up her laptop.

"Xander where can I out my school stuff, do you know?" Hermione asked Xander.

"Yea you can put it on the coffee table," Xander said as he walked into the kitchen. As Hermione plugged in her laptop she saw a pale man walk into the door. He had slicked back platinum blonde hair. The man also wore a black leather coat with his black outfit. For a second Hermione believed it to be none other than Draco Malfoy.

"So, Goldilocks' got herself a new little sister, which happens to be a new recruit. Interesting," the man drawled in a very thick British accent. Hermione turned around to look at the man as he said this.

"My name is Hermione, nice to meet you," Hermione said in a nervous tone.

"I'm Spike, luv" Spike returned. "I see you've become a miniature Willow and all with the laptop, books and magic," Spike said while looking at Hermione's things sprawled all over the coffee table.

"I know you. Willow did some spell on me so I could remember things. It gave me the memories about Buffy and everyone else," Hermione said matter of factly.

"Oh," Spike said in disappointment. Then he left out the door. Hermione thought that was extremely weird of him. She had got to meet everyone who was there by the end of the night.

**(A/N-This night takes place at the beginning of _Dirty Girls. _This part of the story is after the big fight with Caleb.)**

Hermione woke up with a cold sweat after her dream about dieing in the hands of the First. They had lost the war, and they were all gonna die. She decided to get up to get a glass of cold water since that usually helped her with bad dreams. As she got up to go to the kitchen, she felt this immense pain in her head. She started rocking about in pain as she started to scream. She started seeing pictures in her mind that were disturbing on many different levels. Everyone woke up to see what was wrong with Hermione. Dawn came to her side first.

"What's wrong Hermione? Are you okay?" Dawn asked in a gentle voice, but all she got was louder screaming.

_Get Buffy _she thought just as Kennedy came running over to see what was going on.

"Kennedy, get Buffy!" Dawn screamed. Kennedy left to get Buffy, but she didn't have to, Buffy was already down there.

"What's wrong with her?" Buffy asked Kennedy and Dawn.

"I saw her get up and then she started screaming like a lunatic!" Kennedy replied. By then Hermione stopped screaming. She now looked like a lost child, huddled over in the corner hiding from all the strange people.

"Hermione what happened?" Buffy asked in a serious voice.

"I dunno, I woke up from this bad dream I had. I got up to get a glass of water, when I started seeing these images in my head. It was like a free movie except it hurt, like someone was cracking your head open and pouring hot coals in," Hermione said in between breaths, because of her crying.

Buffy knew what was going on. The Powers that Be were giving Hermione visions.

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone that reviewed! So far I have had 414 hits on this story! The more you guys review the faster I get a chapter uploaded! So if you want more than just drop me a line. And for all you Spuffy fans… there will be Spuffy in this story! Let me know what you like and don't like! Much love to all of you! **

'**x0x Kelli x0x'**


	5. Winning

Chapter Five: Winning

**Disclaimer: Please! If I did do you think that I'd be sitting here doing this? **

Hermione was curled up on the couch with a hot cup of coco while Buffy and Willow called Wolfram and Hart for more information about the visions that Hermione were having. Sure they did not trust Angel, who took the position of CEO at the Los Angeles Branch of Wolfram and Hart, but that was their only hope.

"Wolfram and Hart say that you are gonna have to wait a couple of weeks before you can see them because they're kinda busy at the moment," Willow informed Hermione. Kennedy had to say what was on her mind.

"WEEKS? But she could have dozens of these things by then," Kennedy started but was cut off by Spike.

"They're visions. When I went to L.A for my little quest, I ran into Cordelia and this Irish bloke named Doyle. I saw Doyle having a head seizure, the same symptoms the goddess has here, and I overheard him talking to Cordelia about it," Spike said.

"Well at least we know what is going on," Buffy said walking in from the hall

"How is she gonna fight? If she is having a vision during a battle, the baddies could use that as an advantage," Anya piped in.

"Right-o," Andrew spoke in his annoying tone.

"Angel said visions come every once in a while. So it shouldn't interfere with our fighting, at least I hope not," Buffy quietly added.

Everyone talked for a few more hours before they all went back to sleep. They did more fighting with The First and its minions, and less people died. Hermione had no visions for awhile. It was good she didn't have any more visions, because it didn't interfere with their training and fighting. It wasn't until Hermione, Dawn, and a couple other potentials were patrolling that she had another vision. It was so painful that she was jerking around from all the pain that it caused her. She saw many things such as:

_A scythe in a stone_

_Buffy's hand touching and grabbing the scythe out of the stone_

_Caleb dying_

They were short, but very painful. It especially hurt when she saw Caleb getting killed. She felt every feeling he felt while he was dieing. It felt like she was being hacked to pieces.

When the visions stopped, she took five painkillers. Then she ran to Buffy's room but Buffy wasn't there. But she did run into Andrew while looking for Buffy.

"Do you know where Buffy is Andrew?" Hermione questioned Andrew in a hurried tone.

"She went to see her Skywalker," Andrew said sipping his Capri Sun. Hermione was confused on what he said, she just thought it meant Spike in "Dork Language". She went down to the basement where Spike was held. There she found Spike and Buffy curled up together on his bed. She went over and gently shook Buffy awake. Buffy stirred and mumbled something that Hermione couldn't hear but she finally woke up to a pair of chocolate eyes.

"Hmm, what is it Hermy?" Buffy asked Hermione in a croaky whisper.

"Another vision," Hermione informed Buffy. As Buffy shot up Spike jolted awake.

"And you're here because why?" Spike asked rather rudely but Hermione ignored him.

"What did you see?" Buffy urgently asked Hermione as Hermione pulled Buffy to the farthest corner.

She told her everything about her vision. "Any idea what this means?" Buffy asked.

"I think it's another way to sat we're gonna win," Hermione said in a serious voice.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! THEY MAKE ME FEEL LOVED! LOL!**

'**x0x KELLI x0x'**


	6. No More

Chapter Six: No More

**I do own the _Hermione the Vampire Slayer_ plot.**

"Goddess," Buffy said in a shocked voice.

"That was my reaction as well." Hermione said nervously. She wondered what would happen when Buffy heard the news.

"You should go back to sleep because you're gonna need all the rest that you can get, trust me," Buffy said. This made Hermione feel like a patient at the Infirmary at Hogwarts. Hermione who dare not get on Buffy's bad side because of the stories that she heard obeyed Buffy's order.

Hermione was just waking up as Buffy was coming through the front door. Buffy walked in the kitchen with the scythe that Hermione saw in her vision. She also carried a necklace, which looked like it came from Elizabeth Taylor. Hermione got on her laptop, to catch up on her homework. While doing her homework Hermione overheard part of Buffy's conversation with her very close friends.

"It slices, dices and makes julienne preacher," Buffy said.

Even though Hermione continued to work as though she didn't hear anything, Hermione now knew that Buffy had killed Caleb. For some strange reason, unknown to her, Hermione thought back to what Buffy said about sleep, but she really didn't think much of it.

The next day the same thought crept back into her toughts.

"I need to see everyone in the living room," Buffy yelled loud enough for her voice to be heard all throughout the house. Everyone was in the living room by the time Hermione finished her Potions essay.

**(A/N- This following part is not what Buffy said in _Chosen_ but please bare with me because I had to do it so that the story worked out in my favor.)**

People sat everywhere, some sat on the couch, some on the floor, and some on the coffee table. When everyone grew deathly quiet Buffy began her 'talk'.

"Last night I was visited by The First and I realized we are going to win. How? This woman right here," Buffy said pointing her finger toward Willow. "Three men created the first slayer and those men were powerful. This woman right here is more powerful than all three of them put together," As this was said everyone looked in Willow's direction. She wore a look of shock and nervousness on her face. "In every generation, a slayer is chosen. One girl in the entire world shall fight the forces of darkness. I say we change the rules because none of you will ever feel the power me and Faith feel. What if we changed that? What if our power became your power? Tonight we're gonna attack The First at Sunnydale High. Now I'm going to ask you this once and only once, are you ready to be strong?" Buffy finished. All the potentials including Hermione nodded.

"Let's get going then," Buffy said as she went out the door. Principal Wood was next, telling everyone to follow him. Spike, Xander, and Andrew were a little behind the rest of the group because they were stuck with carrying the different weapons, except the scythe because Willow had the job of carrying that.

Once they were in the school, they were dividing into groups. Buffy, Faith, Hermione, Spike and a great deal of the potentials were sent to go to the seal. Xander and Dawn were to go to the gym. Anya and Andrew were to go to the cafeteria. **(A/N- I don't know if these were the actual places that everyone went but please don't make a big deal out of it.) **Principal Wood and Giles were to go near the library, the old location of the hell mouth. Willow and Kennedy were to go to the principal's office before the big fight so Willow could work her magic. After the spell had been cast, Kennedy was to go down to the Hell mouth to fight the great fight. After all, Willow needed an anchor and it had to be someone she loved dearly, and Kennedy immediately volunteered to help her lover.

Once they were inside and around the seal, everyone spread out. Hermione was near the back of the cave because she thought she might get a vision. Hermione also would be accompanied by Kennedy. Spike was near the entrance/exit so when his necklace would go to work its mojo, the mojo would reach every corner and crack of the cave. Another reason for this is if any of the uber-vamps tried to escape, they would clearly turn to dust. Buffy, Faith and the rest of the potentials were in the middle ready to fight for the lives of everyone in the world.

Some of the uber-vamps saw their attackers and immediately took charge. But fortunately it wasn't too long before Willow's spell worked. They fought and they fought and they eventually won. Spike's amulet burst into sunlight, causing all of the uber-vamps to die. Everyone escaped the cave so that they wouldn't die in the downfall of Sunnydale. Everyone left that is but Spike and Buffy.

"You've done enough. You can stop and leave with me!" Buffy yelled because of the noise that was caused by the rubble collapsing upon them.

"No. You did the all dirty work, now it's time for me to do the clean up," Spike said, never breaking his gaze at her.

"I love you," Buffy said with tears glistening in her eyes.

"No you don't luv, but thanks for saying it," Spike said as if he was going to sob.

Buffy left the destruction behind. She just barely made it out alive when the school bus stopped.

"Who did all this damage?" Willow asked walking towards the hole of nothingness which once was Sunnydale.

"Spike did," Buffy said confidently. As she tasted salty water in her mouth from her crying she wiped the many tears from her face. Then she saw a top of a head that had vanilla locks. There was only one thing left in that town that had vanilla hair slicked back. **SPIKE!**

When he finally got up from the black hole of nothingness he was very faint. He looked as if he was been in a cave for a thousand years. His hair was grey looking now, from dust collecting in it. His clothes were ripped, and he had cuts everywhere.

"That damn trinket wouldn't let me die," Spike joked through ragged breathing. Buffy then softly kissed him on the lips.

"Hermy, can you help me try and get him out?" Buffy whispered. Hermione nodded as she walked over, knelt beside Spike, and stuck her wand out.

"_Reparo,"_ Hermione said sternly. Spike's cuts and bruises vanished from his skin.

"There's nothing I can do about his clothes and hair," Hermione said.

"Now I can never wear this damn jacket," Spike said whined looking at his torn coat.

"Maybe when I can learn some glamour charms, I'll fix it, k?" Hermione said in a hopeful voice. Spike nodded his head happily. Then they walked over back on the bus and headed off because Sunnydale was no more.


	7. Head Girl and Wolfram and Hart

Chapter Seven: Head Girl and Wolfram and Hart

**Disclaimer: Now what do you think?**

**Author's Note: It has come to my attention that I have Hermione speaking like people from the Buffy verse before she even leaves Hogwarts. Well if you read the first or second A/N that I left it said that my friend previously owned this story. All I did was rewrite it so that it was to my liking. And some of the words that Hermione and everyone else use are how my friends and I would react to everything that was going on at that time. I'm sorry if that bothers you but I am trying to make this story more me. I cannot be Like JKR so my portals of the characters are going to be different than the way that she has them in the books. Thanks for your time. **

They drove to the nearest town, where they rented an apartment to stay in. It was big enough to house what was left of them, but very cheap at the same time. You could tell that the apartment had been through a lot because of the water that was dripping from the ceiling, and the floor that was musty and disgusting years of very poor care that it had been through.

"This reminds me of my first hotel when I first came to Sunnydale," Faith said looking around the poor flat.

"Well, seeing that our money went down with the back, this is the best that we can do for now," Buffy said as she inspected the sinks. Willow started to teach Hermione some wandless magic while they stayed at the flea bag apartment. One chilly day, a horned owl flew through the kitchen window while Andrew was baking. He screamed like a woman, before Hermione could see what the problem was.

"Andrew, calm down! Its only Errol," Hermione scolded him. She grabbed the letters from the owl before it left. Hermione went to her room and sat on her bed as she opened the first letter. She recognized the sloppy writing, as Ron's handwriting.

**Dear Hermione, **

**Dumbledore sent your Hogwarts letter to the Burrow. I guess he does make mistakes. Well here's your Hogwarts letter. How was your summer? Harry stayed with us and we played Quidditch everyday! Wish you were here 'Mione, our summer would be perfect then. See you at Hogwarts!**

**Love,**

**Ron**

Hermione tore open the second letter to see her Hogwarts letter. It seemed a little bit bigger then it usually is, but she didn't think much of it. When she opened it, Hermione couldn't be happier. She had been made head girl! Hermione tried her hardest not to scream but she eventually let out a loud, high pitched squeal. She reminded herself of Ginny with all of the squealing and jumping around. That thought just made her laugh.

Hermione was extremely excited when the letter stated that she and the head boy were to share a room. The only thing that they were really going to share was a bathroom and a common room. Finally with everything inside of her she let out a very high pitched girly scream. This scream caused Buffy, Dawn, and Willow to come in.

"What's wrong?" Buffy asked.

"I've just been made Head Girl!" Hermione squealed with delight.

"Oh my goddess, Mina, that's wonderful!" Willow said excitedly. She gave Hermione a great big hug.

"This is really good," Buffy said astounded. It reminded Buffy that her mother was so proud of her SAT scores.

Dawn was speechless. "Does that mean that we can move out of this dump?" Dawn asked after minutes of being quiet.

"School starts in a week, and I have a ton of things to buy for this year," Hermione said matter of factly. She pointed to the long list of stuff she needed to buy.

"I have to go to Diagon Alley in London to buy this stuff because you can't just go to any regular store to buy it," Hermione continued. "It would look ridiculous if I went into a regular shop and say I needed a size 12 pewter cauldron," Hermione pointed out.

"We'll go tomorrow, Okay?" Buffy said looking up from the letter.

"OK," Hermione said quietly.

The next day, everything was packed up. Hermione heard the phone ring just as they were about to go out the door. "Buffy, the telephone's ringing," Hermione said looking at the phone.

"I got it!" Andrew yelled, as he ran towards the phone. He mumbled stuff into the phone then he yelled for Giles. Giles talked for about a half hour when he called Andrew and Hermione back into the apartment. Buffy came inside the apartment as well.

"That was Wesley he said that they found another Slayer," Giles added sternly.

"Oh oh, I want to go. Please let me go Buffy!" Andrew raised his hand. Buffy gave him a serious look that basically said 'Duh'.

"Fine, you and Hermione will go to Wolfram and Hart before we leave for London," Giles gave both people a very stern look which Buffy has seen many times.

Giles gave Andrew the keys to an old car that they had rented incase they had to go any where because they couldn't drive the buss everywhere.

When they arrived into L.A, they found themselves in a Wolfram and Hart parking lot.

When they arrived in the main office they met a tall, beautiful blonde woman.

"Are the guests here yet Harmony?" Hermione heard a male voice say from the speakerphone on Harmony's desk.

"Yes, Wesley," Harmony said into the speakerphone. Hermione and Andrew were then called into the main office.

"Hello my fellow comrades," Andrew greeted for both Hermione and himself.

Gunn offered Hermione his seat because he noticed her leaning uncomfortably against the wall.

"Hello, you must be Andrew? And this is Hermione, right?" Wesley asked. Hermione nodded when he asked her his question. Andrew was beginning his story, when Angel came in through the doors of the office.

Andrew and Hermione said their hellos to him, when Andrew went on with his story.

"Come and listen to a tale called 'Buffy: Slayer of the Vampyres'." Andrew began. "Ages ago, three men put demonic powers in a girl. This was the beginning of the Slayer line. As you all know, the Slayer's life is brutal and short lived so the ever so clever Buffy devised a plan,"

"A little Sunnydale surprise," Hermione cut in. Andrew continued.

"Yes, Buffy had her lesbian witch perform a spell on the potentials," He then was cut in by a woman named Fred.

"To form an army of Slayers,"

"Correct, pretty brunette maiden," Andrew praised her.

"Great strategic move," Wesley said in a day dream voice. As if he snapped out of his day dream phase, he started speaking to Hermione. "I understand why Andrew is here, but why are you?" he asked in a gentle voice.

"Mostly because of the same reason he is," she pointed at Andrew who was eating cheese-its. "But another reason is because a couple weeks ago, I started getting very painful headaches," she emphasized very. "Spike said they were visions, and they wanted me to come see you about it," Hermione finished.

A green figure, which was named Lorne, spat out his sip of margarita. Angel had a look of surprise on his face.

"Visions?" they both asked.

"Yeah, if it weren't for them, I dunno if we would've won our war," Hermione said.

When they finished Andrew and Hermione were heading to the car. As they passed Harmony's desk, Hermione noticed a certain boy with platinum blonde hair.

**A/N: I hope that all of you liked this chapter! Love to see some more reviews! PLEASE they are like yummy cookies! If you have any questions, please e-mail me. The e-mail is on my profile. I'm not quite sure how many chapters will be in Hermione the Vampire Slayer. I already have 12 chapters but I might cut the 12th chapter into two parts. So after I post all those chapters it might be awhile before the next chapter is up because I have to free write those. But I'll still try to update as soon as possible! Much Love! Hope you enjoyed! **

**x0x Kelli Dakota x0x**


	8. London Here We Come

Chapter Eight: London Here We Come

**Disclaimer: Psssssssss I wish I did, and then maybe I'll be able to be married to James Marsters AND Tom Felton. **

**_Flashback_**

Hermione overheard Harmony on the phone as she and Andrew left the office.

"Hey bossy," Harmony said in her usual upbeat voice. Hermione assumed her 'bossy' that she was talking to was Angel. It was a couple seconds before Harmony started to speak again. "I was kinda wondering if I could take a break from work. Cuz my aunt and uncle want to see me, and they're in London, so?" Harmony squeaked. Harmony didn't talk for another couple of minutes before she started again. "Thanks bossy, I so owe you dinner! You know what I mean," Harmony squealed.

"My fair maiden, your carriage awaits," Andrew said his hands gesturing towards the open elevator. Hermione got in, but not after seeing the man at Harmony's desk. He had platinum blonde hair, and was about her age. She then realized that it was none other than the one and only Draco Malfoy here in LA. LA is her city not his.

**_End Flashback_**

"We're back!" Hermione yelled. Pink and purple colors washed over the sky by now, it was very late.

"What took so long?" Xander asked in between yawns.

"Oh we were helping the Angel man catch a psycho Slayer," Andrew said stretching his arms. "I'm going to my soft haven," Andrew said quietly.

After Andrew went to catch up on sleep, Hermione started to explain some things to Xander.

"The girls are bringing her in," Hermione whispered. She then saw about a dozen girls carrying another very psychotic girl.

The next morning, they were packed up again.

"OK, everyone ready?" Buffy yelled. Her yell could be heard through out the entire flat as everyone murmured their yeses.

Hermione fell asleep on the way to the airport. When she woke up, she saw a tall building, she assumed was the airport. They walked inside and took a seat, while Buffy went up to the flight attendant.

"Can I have thirty two tickets please?" Buffy asked in a sickly sweet voice. "And can we have a flight at night as well please?"

The flight attendant looked very surprised. "You do know thirty two seats is half of coach?"

It was Buffy's turn to look surprised. "Yes, we do know. Can we please book a flight at night," Buffy said a little irritated.

"You're in luck, the earliest flight leaves at 7:54," The flight attendant said with a cheesy smile on her face.

"Thank you," Buffy said rather quickly.

"And that would be $1, 522 please," the attendant said in a gentle voice. Buffy placed the money on the top, and went back to where everybody else was.

"I've got tickets. The flight leaves at 7:54 so we got some time on our hands," Buffy said in a matter of fact tone. Everyone except Spike and Andrew went shopping for their daily needs. Spike went and got himself drunk at a bar, and Andrew went to go see the new _Lord of the Rings_ movie. In a couple of hours, they would be headed to London, England.


	9. Diagon Alley

Chapter Nine: Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer: I'll own Harry Potter, Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel when Earth is obliterated.**

**Author's Note: Hey everyone….I just wanted to thank everyone that has read and reviewed Hermione the Vampire Slayer. Keep up the reviews and you'll get more of the story sooner. Well ta ta for now. **

The Scooby Gang and the Slayers arrived at the London airport in the early morning. It was early enough that Spike could walk around without being turned into a walking fire ball.

"Home sweet home," Spike said in a breath which also blew out the smoke from his cigarettes.

"Yeah," Hermione whispered. She's known the city of London since she was a baby, so naturally she and Spike showed the place off to everyone else. Hermione kind of showed everyone around London most of the time, because Spike said he hasn't been around here in awhile.

"Let's check in over there," Buffy said pointing to an expensive looking hotel.

"That place is very expensive," Hermione explained to Buffy, because seeing the money went down with the bank in Sunnydale, they couldn't afford such a luxury of a hotel.

"Hey, I don't mind, we haven't had a remotely decent place to say since forever," Kennedy argued. The rest nodded in agreement. Hermione, after ten minutes of being stubborn with them, gave in.

They checked in to the hotel called the Stormy Housing, and got two suites to stay in, thanks to Giles' credit card. **(He had some money collecting dust in a London bank because he never closed his account because were he lived there the year before.)**The original Scoobies including Hermione, Faith, Spike, stayed in one room. Andrew and the Slayers stayed in the other.

Hermione woke up to a cloudy day. Today was the day she was going to get her school supplies. It was about to rain in cloudy London but she still had to get them no matter what. She took a long hot shower and changed into a white tank top and a pair of dark tight blue jeans, with rips. Then she was ready, in the mean while she went back to sleep while everyone else was busy getting ready.

"Mione, sweetie, you gotta wake up!" Willow's cheery voice sounded.

"Mmm 'k," Hermione grumbled. She tiredly pulled off the green covers and went to put on her shoes.

Willow got out of the shower, to find a certain little Hermione having trouble with her hair and make up. Using her Wicca skills, she changed into a pair of brown trousers and a green peasant top.

"Do you need help Hermione?" Willow cheerily asked.

"Yeah, the stupid straightener won't work," Hermione snapped in confusion.

"Why don't you use your wand?" Willow questioned her again.

"Cuz I don't know any glamour charms," Hermione dully said, as if Willow should know it already.

"Here let me help you," Willow consolingly said in a soothing voice.

"Thanks," Hermione said in a soft but happy voice.

"Ok, how do you want your hair?" Willow interrogated while her hands roamed Hermione's bushy locks.

"I dunno, you pick," Hermione said. Willow could tell she never had any real experience with the glamour department.

As Hermione's wishes, she picked the right style for her. Wiping away, a fiery lock from her pale face, Willow set to work. She muttered a few words, in which Hermione couldn't understand. Within seconds, Hermione's hair transformed. Instead of the curly, bushy, thick hair she wore for sixteen years of her life turned into straight, highlighted hair. Her hair was a golden color **(Buffy's hair color in Season 7, just a little darker)** with caramel highlights. Her golden locks that were straight fell to her shoulders gracefully.

"Wil, I love it, thank you so much!" Hermione squealed. She had to admit, Willow, along with Ginny, had great taste in style.

"You're welcome, now we got to do your makeup!" Willow said with a cunning smile on her face. "You don't need that much, your face has a natural glow and blush, and so we won't need too much of that stuff..." Willow said, but she trailed off because she was too deep in thought on how to put makeup on Hermione's already beautiful face.

When she was done, Hermione looked in the mirror. Willow put colorless lip gloss, on her full lips. She put glitter on her cheeks, to make them sparkle. Willow put on a misty grey shadow on Hermione's lids and light eyeliner. Even though it was light it intensified Hermione's long lashes.

"Thank you, Willow!" Hermione squeaked and hugged Willow.

The last thing Willow did on Hermione was a French manicure. She put white polish on the tips of Hermione's nails, adding a clear coating of polish on the majority of her nails.

Let's just say Hermione looked hot after her makeover. She was very happy with the new changes. Willow gave Hermione a piece of paper filled with dozens of glamour spells. This boosted Hermione's mood quite a lot. To her surprise, Willow told her that sheet was for wandless magic use, in which Willow volunteered to help her correctly use the spells. Soon after, Buffy, Willow, and Hermione set off to the Diagon Alley.

No less than ten minutes later, Hermione, Buffy, and Willow arrived in Giles' new car at the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione led her Buffy and Willow into the back alley way, where there lay a brick wall, on the other side would be Diagon Alley. Hermione took out her wand and said an unlocking charm to the wall, the bricks in the wall moved aside and let entrance into the Alley.

Hermione went and got most of the things she needed for her return at Hogwarts. Now all she needed was her books for school. Buffy and Willow closely followed her like she needed a bodyguard. Hermione entered Flourish and Blotts with Willow and Buffy by her side. Buffy and Willow talked in a corner, giving Hermione room to roam free without them protecting her.

Hermione was looking at a book entitled _Unicorns: The Immortal Creature_ by Miranda Girch **(Made Up Book and Author) **when a certain red headed girl bumped into her.

"Oh Merlin, I'm sorry!" Ginny squealed with fright. She looked at a body that was curvaceous and the head was covered with blonde hair.

"It's OK," Hermione tried to reassure her, but Ginny was rambling on about how sorry she was.

"Here, let me help you," Ginny said in a busy tone, as she picked up Hermione's books and things that were strewn on the floor.

"It's OK, I got it, you don't need to help me," Hermione said in voice like a mother talking to a child, but soothingly.

"No, seriously, I mean it," Ginny laughed, but she was serious.

Hermione got up with her hair in disarray. Ginny did not know this girl until she removed the blonde locks from her pretty face.

"Merlin, Hermione!" Ginny squealed. She gave her a huge hug hello.

It seemed as if she yelled it out so loud everyone could hear her in the shop. Luckily, no one heard her. Hermione wanted to surprise the rest of her friends.

"Oh my god, it has been _forever_!" Ginny said giving Hermione another tight hug.

"I know it has," Hermione mimicked Ginny's voice.

"You have got to see the boys!" Ginny squealed again, clutching Hermione's hand with hers.

"No! Ginny, I want to surprise them," Hermione reasoned with her.

"Oh yeah, show 'em you're changes," Ginny inquired.

"Yeah, that," Hermione said softly.

"OK, meet up with you later," Ginny waved good bye.

"Bye," Hermione said. Then she went back to checking out the books in Flourish and Blotts.

Hermione went to find Buffy and Willow outside the ice cream shop near the entrance to Knockturn Alley. She went inside to meet them. They had ice cream with each other, before Hermione left to get a new pet, leaving Buffy and Willow to gossip.

Crookshanks died when Sunnydale disappeared. Hermione went to the pet store in Diagon Alley, and decided to get herself an owl. While searching for the perfect pet, a similar drawl appeared behind her.

It was Draco, except he seemed interested in Hermione instead of insulting her with his clever retorts. Granted, he didn't exactly know it was Hermione his favorite mudblood foe.

"Why, hello," Draco said in a seductive drawl.

Hermione sniggered to herself, how Draco, the Slytherin Sex God was trying to get into her very tight pants. She was going to plan some sweet revenge on him.

"Why, hello Draco," Hermione returned with the same seductive voice. Then she turned around to face her long time enemy.

"Granger!" Draco yelled in surprise.

"Actually, it's not Granger, it's Summers for your information," Hermione stated matter of factly.

"Whatever, _Summers_," Draco sneered. He couldn't believe he was trying to romance a mudblood, and Gran—Summers for that matter, though she had changed to his liking. Instead of the bush for hair, she had straight blonde hair that flipped out at the bottom of her shoulders. She developed a very curvaceous body over her break, so naturally he was attracted.

Like Malfoy, Hermione was checking him out as well. He had a nice build, probably from Quidditch. He had a light tan; it was light enough so he looked normal, not like a ghost. Draco changed his hair as well, it wasn't plastered to his head like it had been for a long time, but the same type of style he had from his third and forth year at Hogwarts. Yes, it has been a long time, but it suited him perfectly.

"What are you looking at?" Hermione and Draco both said at the same time

"Nothing," they said at the same time. This was starting to get freaky.

"I'm leaving," Draco said coldly.

As Draco was about to exit the door, Harmony entered the shop.

"Oh Drakie pies, look at all these animals, they are so cute," Harmony squealed.

"Yeah Harm, let's get a move on," Draco growled. Then, all of a sudden, he realized Hermione was still in his presence.

Before Hermione could ask her question, Buffy and Willow appeared in the shop.

"Harmony, what are you doing here?" Willow asked in a surprised tone.

"Oh I'm here with my cousin, Draco. He's like my own blondie bear to have sex with!" Harmony gushed.

Everyone in the shop had a look of disgust on his or hers face, all except Harmony of course.

"HARMONY! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU, PEOPLE WHO ARE BLOOD RELATED DON'T HAVE SEX WITH EACH OTHER!" Draco screamed.

"But Drakie-Pies, we are first cousins. First you have your cousins, then you have your first cousins, then you have your second cousins!" Harmony shouted in realization.

"So, Malfoy, I wonder what on earth could have put that idea into her head," Hermione said with a smirk of her own.

"It's not my fault! She keeps saying that I remind her of someone that she knew. He had some fucked up name... Blondie Bear or something," Draco muttered, his words causing Buffy and Willow to burst out in a fit of giggles.

"Oh Spike, come here! We have someone whom you might be interested in seeing," Buffy said as she pulled Spike out of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor.

"What is it now, Buffy? I was just in the middle of ordering my Double Deluxe Hot Blood Sundae. They really know how to treat a vampire around here," Spike complained.

"Draco, I would like for you to meet Blondie Bear, also known as either William the Bloody or Spike," Buffy said, trying to suppress her giggles as she saw the two blondes stare at each other.

It was amazing. Spike looked like what everyone imagined that Draco would in ten years. They looked nearly identical, save for the fact that Spike was quite a bit older and also happened to have fangs.

"Draco happens to be the cousin of your ex girlfriend," Buffy sniggered.

"And who would that happen to be? 'Cuz he sure as hell isn't related to Dru," Spike questioned.

"Draco's cousin is your favorite- Harmony," Buffy said, watching the look of horror pass over Spikes face.

"Harmony? Bloody hell, you gotta hide me! Don't let her find me!" Spike yelped, looking for a place to hide. But it was too late.

"BLONDIE BEAR?" Harmony shouted in amazement as she ran over and wrapped her arms around the blonde vampire, "Oh my God, Spike! I can't believe that it is really you!"

Spike managed to free himself from Harmony's iron grip, and was still looking around for a way to escape.

"Wow, Spike, this is just like old times," Harmony babbled on, "It is like, so totally awesome to see you again! Guess what? Now we can go to France, cuz we're so close. Remember how we were going to go to France, but never did? That sucked, but now we can go to France because France is the best..."

"WILL YOU SHUT UP ABOUT SODDING FRANCE? IF YOU WANT TO GO THAT BADLY GET YOUR BLEEDING COUSIN TO TAKE YOU, CUZ I WANT TO HEAR SOD ALL ABOUT FRANCE!" Spike exploded on her.

"You mean you still don't wanna go to France?" Harmony pouted.

"Yeah, that's right, now get off of me!" Spike said his face turning the face of a vampire's. Harmony clearly got the message, and she pried her arms off of him.

"I don't get why I let you be mean to me," Harmony said with glassy eyes. She punched him hard in the face, nothing too bad though. Then she walked away from the shop. Spike, Buffy, and Willow, once again left Hermione alone.

"Well, that was funny, no wonder I saw you at Wolfram and Hart," Hermione giggled.

"Wait, how did you know I was there?" Draco inquired Hermione.

"I was in a meeting with the big boss man there, that's why," Hermione simply stated. Draco turned to leave before Hermione spoke again. "Oh and Malfoy, I'm not going to take any of your shit this year, so don't you dare try anything," Hermione said in a cold voice.

"And why is that?" Draco asked in the same cold tone.

"Because I'm head girl," Hermione said loud and clear.

"Well, guess what? I'm not going to take any of your shit either, because I'm head boy," Draco huskily whispered in her ear.

**Hey to everyone out there. I just wanted you to know that this maybe the last chapter for a long while unless I start getting some reviews. Now someone told me that they would love to see a little Willow and Hermione in here. I'm not gonna diss anything but keep in mind that this is a Draco and Hermione story. It could be in there and it could not be in there. But I'll let you know. But if I have no reviews it is going to take longer for me to update. So keep that in mind. I hope to see some reviews. Much love, **

**x0x emoforever x0x**

**Here are some of the people that have reviewed so far……thanks so much! **

**LuckyIrishLass-1st reviewer (gives me cookies) (2)**

**Monkeypants87 (loves Spuffy)**

**IceColdShiva (thinks its interesting)**

**Scottishloz (likes HP/BtVS montage)**

**Leology (likes Spike-ness)(2)**

**SlytherinPrincess22 (likes it)**

**ProwlingKitKat (likes Spuffy twist)**

**buffy fan (didn't like the way Hermione was talking like the people from the Buffy verse.) (Non member)**

**Sara83 (didn't like it at all)**

**Michelle (loved story and Spuffy) (non member)**

**Slayer4U828 (likes story and Draco)**

**TonksFan693 (Hermione Willow slash)(2)**

**I LOVE ALL OF YOU! **


	10. Meet and Greet

Chapter Ten: Meet and Greet

**Disclaimer: Sure I own HP, BTVS, and Angel and Tina Turner's President of England. **

**I got this very mean comment on my last update. And it really ticked me off. Here is how it went:** From: wildflower ()

-------------------

You are sick! if you like vampire slayers then write in the buffy

section. you'll feel right at home there. you suck on ice. right a story

that actually goes with J.K. rowlings story line instead of some other

guys. get over your self you git! your such an arse!

your a bad writer!

**Now if you don't read the story except for the first chapter then how in the world are you going to know whether or not if you like the story? And this person really needs to learn her capitalization rules and punctuation. And if you have nothing better to do than sit there and criticize peoples work than there is something seriously wrong with you. And why would anyone want to suck on ice? I mean you could get a brain freeze from that and maybe whoever wrote it didn't have a brain. Oh well, I would just hope that if you didn't like the story you would email me and tell me that way or at least be a bit nicer about it. If you don't have the balls to at least put your name then why even write me a flame like this anyway? Just wondering. Thanks for your time. And I would LOVE to thank everyone who reviewed my story so far. As for the slash that was just a thought but I really don't think that it will be in there unless it is Willow and Kennedy. Well at the end of the chapters I will put replies to your comments on the bottom of the page. See you soon. x0x emoforever x0x**

"You're Head Boy?" Hermione said with disgust in her voice and on her face.

"What, it surprises you? I am after all second in all of our classes," Draco sneered.

"Are you sure daddy dearest didn't pay Dumbledore for the position? It wouldn't surprise me if he did," Hermione leaned very close to Draco's face.

"I guarantee you that he didn't, anyways if he did, he would also pay the muggle- lover of a head master to make sure a mudblood, like yourself didn't get Head Girl," Malfoy spat, his eyes now a storm like an ocean, a mix of blue and grey.

"Oh poor Malfoy he has to live with a mudblood, the shame," Hermione sardonically said.

"Yes, the shame, Summers," Draco said with his trademark smirk before taking his leave from the shop. Hermione was relieved that he left, or less she would strangle him using her Slayer skills.

After an hour of searching for the perfect pet, Hermione found one. It was a barn owl with crème and white colored feathers, and huge bright blue eyes. She named it Bella.

Hermione left the pet shop to enter a new looking shop. It was Weasley Wheezes, Fred and George's joke store. There she found all of her friends, Ron, Harry, and Ginny. Now would be the perfect time to surprise them.

Ginny saw Hermione enter the joke store. Getting Hermione's signal, she left her brother and his friend to be surprised by Hermione Summers.

"Hey boys," Hermione said behind the boys backs. Harry and Ron looked around to see who said that to them. They saw a pretty girl with blonde hair swooping down to her shoulders. Bangs partly covered her right eye, in a sexy way. They realized it was Hermione who said that.

"Hermione!" Ron and Harry yelled with glee. They both were running at her, making her the pickle in the middle of a very tight hug.

"OK, guy's oxygen becoming an issue!" Hermione yelled, her voice muffled into Ron's shoulder. Thankfully, they heard her.

"Sorry, we just missed you seeing you were gone for eight months," Harry exclaimed.

"I know, I missed you boys too," Hermione said causing both boys to blush for no apparent reason.

"So, what happened over your break?" Ron asked, his eyes connecting with her amber ones.

"Oh so much, if I tell you now, we'll still be here on Christmas morning!" Hermione laughed.

"So you're gonna tell us?" Harry inquired in a hopeful voice.

"Yes I will, oh I almost forgot! I want you to meet a few people!" Hermione giggled. She led her friends outside near the Potions shop. There she found Willow, Spike, and Buffy.

"Wait out here!" Hermione giggled like a school girl. Then she went inside the Potions store. "Oy, guys!" Hermione called over Buffy, Willow, and Spike.

"What is it Mione?" Willow asked.

"There are some mates I want you to meet," Hermione said in a cheery tone.

Hermione drug Buffy and Willow and Spike to meet Ron and Harry.

"Ron, Harry this is Buffy," Hermione greeted. Both boys turned a shade of pink.

"Willow," Ron turned as red as his hair maybe redder, Hermione couldn't tell. "You guys met her when I was leaving Hogwarts for my break, and this is Spike," Hermione said flashing a big white smile.

Both Ron and Harry, turned two shades paler, Spike clearly reminded them of Malfoy. Buffy, Spike, and Willow said their hellos to Ron and Harry and vice versa. Just as they were about to depart, Ginny came back into the picture.

"Hey Mione, whose your friends?" Ginny asked curiously, her eyes were wandering up and down Spike's body.

"Oh, Ginny this is Buffy, Spike and Willow, Buffy, Spike and Willow meet Ginny, my friend," Hermione introduced each person.

"Hey," Ginny said in a nervous tone. Buffy, Willow, and Spike murmured their hellos to her as well.

They departed each other to talk about their own subjects. Ginny told Ron and Hermione that she and Harry were a serious couple. Of course everyone was happy, who wouldn't be?

"Congratulations on making Head Girl, 'Mione!" Ginny squealed with delight. Harry and Ron gave Hermione friendly hugs and kisses on the cheeks and forehead.

"Say, do you know who Head Boy is?" Ron asked putting a protective arm around Ginny's shoulder.

"Oh yeah, it's Malfoy, can you believe it?" Hermione said glumly.

"Poor you Mione, if you need us we're always there you know that? If you have any problems with that ass, we'll pummel him for ya," Harry said reassuringly.

"Yes Harry I know that," Hermione giggled.

"Are you gonna tell about what you did over your break?" Ginny inquired with a gleam in her ocean blue eyes.

"Yeah, but me and Buffy and the rest of the crew are on our way out, so on the way to Hogwarts, 'k?" Hermione said backing off toward Buffy, Willow, and Spike who were at the exit/ entrance of the Alley.

"Fine but you owe us!" Ron yelled from behind.

"OK!" Hermione yelled with a laugh. Then she, Willow, Buffy, and Spike left Diagon Alley.

**Aria DeLoncray: Thanks for the support. It means a lot to me. And yes Draco is like Spike in many ways that will start to show up later. Hope you enjoy. Look forward to seeing more reviews from you in the future.**

**LuckyIrishLass: No worries Kristen I will keep the updates coming. I didn't know that people liked this story so much. You're the best. Thanks for the love. **

**ProwlingKitKat: NO SLASH (sorry to those that thought there might be.) at least not with those two. There might be a HINT a VERY TINY hint of it with Willow and Kennedy. And that would be the only slash if any. Thanks for the reviews.**

**Slayer4U828: YES finally some Draco and there will be much more in the up coming chapters. I'm glad that you like the story. Thanks so much for the reviews. **

**IceColdShiva: I'm so glad that you love the chapters. I think everyone feels sorry for Spike, I mean how could you not? I really have no idea how anyone could put up with her for a long time. But I'm glad that you like it. Thanks so much. Peace.**

**Slytherin-Ice-Queen22: I guess that you know that Hermione finally saw Rona and Harry. I completely forgot that they were in this chapter. Glad that you liked the chapter. Hope you liked this one. Love. **

**coldblueblod: Glad that you liked the Draco and Spike part. I think that I will keep them around in more ways than one. A Harry and Ginny romance is a possibility. I'll see what I'll be able to do with the Slayers and the twins. Thanks.**

**TonksFan69: Sorry but I really don't think that there will be any slash in this story because of the negative response that I got from everyone. Sorry. Hope you enjoy.**

**THANKS TO EVERYONE. x0x EMOFOREVER x0x**


	11. Pure Essence

Chapter Eleven: Pure Essence

**Disclaimer: I own only the stories of _Hermione the Vampire Slayer and that's about it_. Here are some reviewers that had stuff to say…**

**jessie-I'm glad that you like my story, and here is a chapter for you.**

**Kristen-I'm so glad that you think that it was incredible. Thanks! **

**seraphinn- I'm glad that you agree with me and most people when it comes to the crossover thing a ma gig. **

**And to everyone else that reviewed this last chapter. I'm sorry that I didn't get to reply to your e-mails but I'm trying to do this chapter as soon as possible. Oh and someone asked about Giles well here he is, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Much love. x0x emoforever x0x**

Hermione, Buffy, Spike, and Willow entered their hotel room. When they entered the room Andrew, Dawn, Giles, and Xander were playing Monopoly in the kitchen.

"Hey guys," Dawn waved.

"Hey," Hermione mumbled. "I'm gonna go put this stuff away," Hermione said in a hurried voice, gesturing towards her school supplies as she retreated to the domains of her room.

"Did you have a busy day?" Xander piped in curiously.

"Umm yeah we did," Buffy muttered.

"Guess who we ran into!" Willow perked up with a grin plastered on her face.

"Who did you run into?" Giles inquired Willow.

"Harmony. You should have seen it, it was SO hilarious," Willow started to chuckle again towards the thought. Buffy was on the verge to join her.

"Isn't any Harmony case funny?" Dawn questioned but nobody seemed to hear her.

"She's getting more blonde by the year; she thought her and her cousin could be shag buddies!" Spike sniggered at the memory. Everyone was joining in the laughter by now.

Hermione thought the next couple of days past very quickly. The next morning, she would have to wake up early to aboard the Hogwarts Express on time. Yet it felt as though yesterday she went to Diagon Alley to buy her school supplies.

Hermione went into the living room to start reading her school books when she noticed a pink post it sticking to her door.

**Mione,**

**We are out looking for jobs in the nearby towns. We will be back later tonight. **

**Love,**

**Buffy & Willow**

After she read the note she threw it away. Hermione then went and got herself some breakfast before reading Willow's list of wandless spells. She practiced most of the morning before Dawn woke up from the noise Hermione was making.

"Morning Hermione," Dawn grumbled.

"Morning Dawn," Hermione said still keeping her eyes on the spell list.

"Have you seen Buffy and Willow or anyone else?" Dawn asked with wonder.

"Buffy and Willow are looking for jobs but I dunno about the rest of the people," Hermione said in her matter of fact tone.

"Oh coolio," Dawn said in a sleepy voice.

-------------------------------------------

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

-------------------------------------------

"Nice to see you again Miss Rosenberg. Miss Summers, glad to finally meet you," Dumbledore greeted Buffy and Willow.

"Hello, sir," Buffy and Willow murmured.

"You may be wondering why I asked you to come and meet me here, correct. As I understand you are looking for jobs to support your family, am I not correct?" Dumbledore said with a little twinkle in his eye.

"Um yeah, we kinda are looking for jobs," Buffy said in a nervous tone. "But how'd you do that?" Buffy asked confusingly.

"Miss Summers, I am a very smart wizard, I know something about everything. If you'll please take a seat Miss Summers, Miss Rosenberg," Dumbledore said in a business like tone. They took a seat in the red velvet throne like chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk. Then they went to business.

-------------------------------------------

**Apartment**

-------------------------------------------

It was nearing ten o'clock when Hermione and Dawn were finishing a tenth round of Go Fish. Dawn was beating Hermione in a long game of Crazy Eights when Faith came in their apartment.

"What are you guys doing?" Faith asked in a bored tone.

"Playing Crazy Eights," Dawn said her eyes still locked on the cards.

"You wanna go out?" Faith asked them both.

"Go out where?" Hermione inquired Faith.

"Clubbing," Faith said in a tone like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Remember last time you suggested that?" Hermione retorted.

"Yeah, remember Buffy how got pissed?" Dawn sided with Hermione.

"Yeah but she was wound up with trying' to protect your asses from the First and Caleb," Faith reasoned. "And we don't have anything to worry about now, plus it's your last day here Mione," Faith added with suggestion in her voice.

"Alright I guess," Dawn murmured putting the cards away.

"Fine," Hermione said leaning against the couch. "I know a place where we can go. It's called Pure Essence, wanna give it a try?" Hermione suggested.

"Sure," Faith said writing something on a piece of paper.

"What's that?" Dawn asked curiously.

"Note for Buff and Will," Faith stated. "I'm already dressed so why don't you do the same?" Faith asked. It sounded more like an order than a request.

Faith wore a black tank top with black jeans with electric blue stripes up the sides.

When Hermione and Dawn were finished getting dressed they went to meet Faith outside of the hotel. Hermione was sporting a white halter top with the Union Jack on it. It framed her upper body perfectly. She was also wearing a baby blue pleated mini skirt. Hermione also wore lace up black high heels she borrowed from Buffy.For the outing, Hermione decide to do her hair in black ringlets. Dawn dressed in a red tank top and deep blue jeans. She wore black leather combat boots to go with her outfit.

Now they were ready. Ready to go to. . . . Pure Essence.


	12. Author's NoteSorry Guys

**Hey everyone. I know that is update is taking longer than all of you thought that it would and the same goes for me. But I've been busy trying to catch up on the never ending stuff that I have to do since school is almost over this year. I mean the seniors are leaving us in a couple of days and most of my friends are leaving me. But I plan to have 11 and 12 up and combined some time in the next couple of weeks. Both of those chapters will be together so just one chapter, not two. I'd thought that you'd like to know. Well I guess I'll let you go. Hope to have everything in order in the next couple of days. **

**Thanks you guys/girls rock! **

**x0x emoforever x0x**

** 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3**

** 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3**

** 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3**

** 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3**

** 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3**

** 3 3 3 3 3 3 3**

** 3 3 3 3 3**

** 3 3 3**

** 3**

** 3 3 3**

** 3 3 3 3 3**

** 3 3 3 3 3 3 3**

** 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3**

** 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3**

** 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3**

** 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3**

** 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3**

** 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3**

** 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3**

** 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3**

** 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3**

** 3 3 3 3 3 3 3**

** 3 3 3 3 3**

** 3 3 3**

** 3**

** 3 3 3**

** 3 3 3 3 3**

** 3 3 3 3 3 3 3**

** 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3**


	13. Fight in the Alley pt I & II

**Chapter 12**

**Fights in the Alley Part One**

**Author's Note: There might be a HBP and a OoTP spoiler later on. Just thought I should warn you, but if I do it will be a little later on, like mid-end of year Hogwarts, Read Half Blood Prince! Just in case of a spoiler in my fics. NOT POSSITIVE ABOUT SPOILER! Take my advice please read HBP and OoTP. Oh yeah, this is not an author's note chappie folks, just an important message from yours truly that could not have waited until after the actual chapter. Q and A for the reviewers will be held at the end of the chapter as usual. WARNING: THESE CHAPTERS OF _HERMIONE THE VAMPIRE SLAYER _IS RATED M FOR SOME VIOLENCE AND INAPPROPIATE LANGUAGE. THE WILL MOST LIKELY BE THE ONLY CHAPTER RATED R. Thank you for reading this important message from yours truly, emoforever. NOW ON WITH THE SHOW! Or should I say fic. **

_**Last time:** Hermione, Dawn, and Faith were to go clubbing at a muggle/wizarding club called Pure Essence. Willow and Buffy were at a mysterious meeting with Dumbledore. _

Hermione led Dawn and Faith onto a main street, where she hailed a taxi for the three of them.

"Where to good lady?" the driver asked in a deep raspy voice. He was an old hunch-backed man with stringy silver hair and nasty yellow teeth (the one that most serial killers have in all the horror movies).

"Corner of Fairview and Queen Street please" Hermione asked the driver, giving him fifteen dollars in the process. The old man started to drive as Hermione, Dawn and Faith got settled in the back seat.

Other than the fact the man was coughing uncontrollably the drive was quiet. It didn't take long to get to their destination. When the girls got out of the cab they began to talk once again.

"We probably would have gotten there quicker if you just said 'Pure Essence'. Am I right?" Dawn inquired.

"Muggles—I mean people who don't carry magical talent can't see the club. They need to be accompanied by someone who can do magic, or they need to be a demon in order to get in," Hermione stated matter of factly.

"So it's like that place Rack, whatever his name was, had?" Dawn asked in curiously.

"Yeah something like that," Hermione said plainly as she remembered the place Willow used to go to get a power boost. **(A.N-reference to the spell that Willow used on Hermione in chapter 3) **

They were half way down Queen Street when Faith spoke.

"Is this place anywhere near here?" Faith asked with annoyance dripping in her voice.

"Uh huh," Hermione said. They turned a corner down a dark cold alley. Stray cats roamed the trash cans as garbage flew around.

Hermione stopped in the middle of the alley, which nearly caused Dawn and Faith to run into her. Hermione turned so she was facing a graffiti brick wall. She walked straight at the wall, and to their surprise she disappeared behind it. It took a matter of minutes before Faith and Dawn repeated Hermione's disappearing act.

"About time," Hermione said sarcastically.

"We were just shocked you could walk through a wall," Dawn sardonically retorted in a friendly way.

Hermione was standing next to a booth that a girl sat behind it. She had ebony hair with red highlights and light brown eyes. She would have been pretty if it weren't for the scowl she had around her full, pink lips. She dressed in a black Weird Sisters shirt which framed her flat chest and a pair of black baggy punk shorts, with chains. She wore black and white striped socks with black high top converse shoes which were propped up on the both lazily. She looked as if she were going to retch. Clearly this wasn't the type of club the girl would attend on her own.

"Welcome to Pure Essence," the girl said with boredom drowning in her voice.

"Michelle act like you actually care about the dancer!" A hiss came from behind a red satin curtain. An older woman came out from behind the fabric. She had golden locks that were in pretty curls. Her emerald orbs sparkled along with her ruby red smile.

"Hello I am Hailey Jade and welcome to the Pure Essence," the woman said coolly as she walked behind the booth. "I shall need to see an I.D from you two," the women named Hailey Jade said pointing at Dawn and Hermione. Hailey Jade probably guessed Faith was older than 15, the age limit.

"Um I forgot my I.D at the hotel," Dawn meekly said.

"Oh don't worry, we do it a different way," Hermione whispered.

"Ok, if you can step over that line you'll be fine," Hailey Jade thoughtfully said.

"Wait, what?" Dawn asked confusingly.

"Oh, if you are 15 or older you would be able to cross the line like this," Hailey Jade perkily said. She stepped out from behind the booth and walked over to where the line was. To Hermione, and probably Dawn and Faith as well thought the 'line' looked like a piece of masking tape. The friendly blonde simply walked over the tape looking like line as if it wasn't any trouble at all.

"And if you're younger than that," Hailey said. She swept behind the curtain and drug out the punk girl, Michelle.

"Why do I have to do the demonstration _again_?" Michelle hissed. Hermione guessed that she was probably younger than fifteen; and she was right.

Michelle stomped her way over to the line. To everyone's amazement, save Hailey Jade and Michelle, Michelle couldn't get through. It seemed as if an invisible barrier like wall was blocking Michelle's way. Suddenly Dawn and Hermione got the idea of it.

Faith went first. She strolled over to the other side with no problem. Then it was Dawn's turn. She too crossed with no problem at all. Both seemed to not want to wait for Hermione and went to the bar. Hermione went through the barrier and she too went to the bar. She found Dawn and Faith pondering over the many drinks that were available.

"Can I have two butterbeers and mulled mead please?" Hermione asked the bartender politely.

"Sure sweetie. And that will be two galleons," he stated matter of factly.

"Thank you," Hermione said softly.

She slid her petite behind into the stool between Faith and her younger sister.

"What are galleons?" Dawn inquired curiously. Faith nodded in agreement.

"Galleons are a type of wizarding money. There are also Knuts and sickles, you wouldn't get it unless you saw it," Hermione replied.

"Oh," Faith replied softly. "I'm gonna dance, either of you up to it?" Faith asked.

"Um sure but aren't you gonna have your mead?" Dawn said. Their drinks arrived at the very moment.

"Uh...no," Faith said promptly. Hermione was a tad upset that Faith didn't say anything but oh well. The three girls got up. Faith went to the middle of the dance floor and started dancing like crazy, like she usually did. Hermione and Dawn were just waiting by the sidelines.

Hermione noticed that a whole bunch of Hogwarts students were here, but none she knew. So far that is. Hermione was starting to get bored and she thought Dawn was too so they sipped their butterbeers waiting for Faith to come back. Faith was currently dancing around a lot of guys. Little did she know a certain platinum blonde boy and his best mate just arrived at the Pure Essence.

**DRACO'S POV**

"I still don't see why you brought me here Zabini," Draco complained.

"Because like I said you need to get out more," Blaise Zabini said slowly.

"Yes, but the Pure Essence! Sure witches and wizards are allowed but _muggles_ go here to!" Draco whined.

"Yeah I know but the hot chicks come here to party and have fun," Blaise reasoned. Draco gave him a look that Blaise could quite decipher but he had a feeling Draco wore his 'Yeah that's _one_ reason Sherlock,' look. Draco began to walk toward the barrier when Blaise spoke yet again. "Unless you want to go somewhere where birds like Midgen hang," Blaise teased. Now that caused Draco to turn around, with a lethal stare.

"Don't make me punch you," Draco lethally said.

"What? Eloise Midgen is looking quite pretty now you know," Blaise joked.

"WHAT IN MERLIN'S FIRE? HAVE YOU GONE CRAZY? Midgen is a Gryffindor troll," Draco growled with pure disgust in his (sexy) voice.

"I do have to disagree with you about Midgen there mate," Blaise said seriously. Draco's look of repugnance grew deeper. "Yeah she uh looks sexy with the acne she picked up over the summer," Blaise said jokingly. Draco should have known; Blaise wasn't called the Slytherin Joker for nothing. "I'm gonna get some fire whisky," Blaise said as he walked backwards toward the bar.

"OK, you do that," Draco softly said. His silver orbs were scanning the scene for hot chicks to flirt with. Though his eyes crossed the whole room, however he never noticed Hermione or her little sister.

**HERMIONE'S POV**

"Is Faith almost done yet?" Dawn said annoyed.

"Probably not, you know her, she's probably flirting and giving her... sorry our phone number out as we speak," Hermione said dully.

"She better not. I don't want our line ringing off the hook 24/7!" Dawn hissed. Hermione mentally agreed with her younger sister. She remembered the day after she, Dawn, Faith and the rest of the potentials partied at the Bronze, their phone was ringing off the hook every minute of the day, from all the guys Faith had partied with. Hermione also remembered the fact that Xander had to unplug the phone.

The magical speakers started to blast 'My Humps' by the Black Eyed Peas, which made Hermione for some reason realize she had to go to the loo.

"Dawnie!" Hermione yelled in Dawn's ear. The music was really loud.

"Huh?" Dawn replied.

"I'm-Going-To-The-Loo, ok? I'll-Be-Right-Back," Hermione slowly yelled. It seemed as if the music was getting louder and louder.

"OK!" Dawn said as she sipped her toasty butterbeer.

Hermione went in search of the bathroom. At long last she found it and did her business. Once she exited the loo she found the most grotesque sight that awaited her. It was her sister, Dawn Summers looking as if she was flirting with a guy who looked exactly like Blaise Zabini. It took her a second to realize it _was_ Zabini.

Hermione stalked over to where her little sister was. "Dawn what the _hell_ do you think you are doing!" Hermione screamed. The club went silent for a minute but then resumed their business.

"Um...getting to know someone?" Dawn tried meekly.

"OK that's it we are going," Hermione said lethally. "Faith! Let's go," she barked. Faith was to busy dancing to hear her. Faith didn't hear her, but Draco Malfoy heard her loud and clear.

"Whoa, Granger. I think your little sister has a right to do what she wants," Draco drawled. At this Dawn smiled, at this Hermione went pink in the face with anger.

"This is none of your fuckin' business Malfoy," Hermione hissed.

"Why did you call Mione 'Granger'?" Dawn asked confused. Now it was Zabini to have a look of perplexity on his face now.

"How 'bout we take this outside _mudblood_?" Draco asked with a mischievous grin, pointing at a red door with the word **exit** written above.

Hermione was about to agree with him, she would've liked to beat the hell out of Malfoy, but something caught her eye. "I think not ferret face," Hermione hissed. Draco's grin quickly vanished from his already semi pale face. Hermione strutted closer to Draco until Malfoy could feel the warm breath on his neck and the smell of vanilla and lilies intoxicated his nostrils that came from Hermione. "But maybe later," she whispered. Then she turned away.

Hermione headed for the exit. She saw what every Slayer should watch out for, a vampire. The vamp was heading out towards the back alleyway with a girl who looked like a lot like white trash **(A.N- cliché).** She followed them out. To a regular person, it would look like Hermione was following an ex boyfriend, but really she was doing her job.

**Chapter 13**

**Fights in the Alley Part Two**

**DRACO'S POV**

Dawn grew tired of Blaise Zabini (who kept on talking about his beautiful mom and his money), and left to get a free refill on her delicious butterbeer; leaving the two Slytherins to chat about the luxuries of Draco being Head Boy.

"I mean before, the Slytherin chicks were all over you, but now you'll probably get the whole girl population!" Blaise said excitedly. "This year will rock, man," Blaise added in the same tone.

"You're just saying that 'cause your gonna get laid more because you're my best mate," Draco laughed. Blaise gave no reply on that remark. It grew silent for a moment, both boys sipping their fire whisky, before Blaise spoke again.

"And another good thing about you being Head Boy is that you get to room with Granger," Zabini said in a serious tone.

"Actually it's '_Summers'_, and tell me how that is a good thing?" Draco inquired.

"What's _Summers_?" Blaise asked confused. After a couple of seconds Blaise was catching on. Sometimes he could be as stupid as Crabbe or Goyle. Blaise figured that '_Summers'_ was Hermione's last name. "It's a good thing bro, because she's freaking' hot man," Blaise said.

Draco started to question Blaise's sanity. "Are you insane? She's the ugly little mudblood bookworm we've known since first year Zabini," Draco hissed.

"She's not so ugly anymore," Blaise pointed out. Just then Draco saw the most peculiar thing. He saw Hermione following the trashy couple outside. _'That's sad when you follow an ex around. I think they call that stalking' _Draco thought. He studied the couple. The guy didn't seem like Hermione's type at all. The man had a purple Mohawk and wore black attire. He wore a leather jacket that only had one button buttoned; you could see a skull tattoo on his chest. He also wore _tight_ leather jeans. It wasn't real pretty. Even the guy wasn't that hot either; he had beady black eyes, a pug nose, yellow skin, and a very thin mouth. _'Something isn't right here. If Summers had a boyfriend, he would have been Weasley or Potter or a nerdy Catholic schoolboy, not an eighties punk wannabe,_' Draco thought. So very casually he followed Hermione Summers out of the exit.

**REGULAR POV**

Hermione found herself prowling a dark alleyway only lit by few scattered torches. The area was checkered with back and gold stripes. It reminded Hermione of the Hufflepuff House colors. She greatly missed Hogwarts. How she longed to be in the library once more. As she walked ahead, voices loomed ahead. One was a man's the other, a girl's. Hermione was sure she hit the jackpot. As she grew closer, she heard the vamp's gravelly voice.

"Come on, it'll be fun," the ugly vamp said in a leading sort of voice. "It only hurts for a moment," he said. It sounded muffled to Hermione.

"Like what are you gonna do?" the female said in a slurred voice. _'Typical vampires, going after the slutty, druggie, white trash,' _Hermione thought disapprovingly. She thought that vampires would go for the more beautiful, pure, and drug free ladies, if they were gonna make them their immortal soul mate, apparently not. _'Or maybe he's just hungry,' _Hermione thought again. Bringing her out of her current state, she heard a loud crunch, followed by a scream. It seemed as if the vampire wanted her to shriek her head off for a second when the volume decreased by a lot. Now it was time for Hermione to do her job, kill the thick undead dude.

Hermione, very casually stepped out of the shadows. "You vamps are so pathetic, picking on a poor defenseless girl. I thought you creeps liked people who could at least put up a fight," Hermione teased. The punk vampire, who was slowly sucking on the drunk lass's blood (and very sloppily too) jerked his head toward Hermione's direction; causing the girl to fall on the cobblestone ground with a sickening loud thud. Draco gave a slight wince at this.

"Who are you?" the vamp sneered.

"Your worst nightmare," Hermione said confidently.

The vamp sniffed the air like something smelled foul. "There are humans here," he said to himself, aloud. Hermione _had_ to comment on this.

"You think? There's her and me stupid head!" Hermione yelled.

"You're the Slayer. Boy, I could use a delicious meal right now let me tell you that. Or maybe I'll make you my immortal girlfriend," the vamp said evilly. He had a look plastered to his face as if he was already imagining them being together.

"Dream on you pathetic loser," Hermione growled. "I win, you lose, that's how the game's played," Hermione teased. She was hoping the vamp would get madder by the minute. She could use a good slay; it would be just the thing to get her mood brightened up. She punched him right on the nose.

The boxing match began. There were punches and kicks being thrown at each other, when the vampire pinned Hermione against the cold stone wall. The cold spread across her back as the vamp's handgrip tightened around her neck. She felt herself turning purple and blue. Then the pug faced vampire spoke.

"Say goodbye sugar pie," He hissed as he gave a throaty cackle. Through all the pain, Hermione found extra energy in her and managed to give the demented vamp what he deserved, a good, hard kick in the groin. The vampire keeled over backwards, landing on his back, withering in pain. Hermione found her strength once again and stalked over to the perverted, ugly vamp. She dug her high heeled foot into his chest, tearing a hole in his chest the size of a penny. Hermione had to be careful about how she was positioned because she was wearing a mini skirt; she wouldn't be surprised if the vampire would take the chance of looking up it.

"You can't kill me baby girl, you don't have a stake," the vamp chortled, his yellow demonic eyes glittered maliciously. The vampire was wrong...again. Earlier that night when they were getting ready to go to the club Hermione brought along a safety net; her wand. She knew it would come in handy sometime that night, and she was right; as always. As quick and as sly as a fox, she flung her wand out. This stopped the vamp's sniggers for some reason and Hermione had an idea why. He was probably a wizard in his past life, and Merlin only knew what a skilled witch or wizard could do.

The immortal wannabe squeezed his beady yellow eyes shut, probably expecting the _Avada Kedavra_ or the _Crutacius_ curse.

"If you're afraid of a curse hitting you I wonder if you're afraid of death." Hermione questioned. The vamp was too scared to answer. "Well let's see then," Hermione said in a teasing tone. She plunged her wand into the creature's heart. He screamed as he faded away into itty bitty particles of dust. _'Thank Merlin wands are wooden' _Hermione thought. In the background, Draco saw the whole thing and he had many questions to ask.

Hermione noticed that the girl was still there. She was shaking with fright, as if a little kid just woke from a terrifying nightmare. Her face was wet and pink, and eyes were blood shot. Hermione decided she better help her out.

"Are you OK?" Hermione asked tenderly as she pulled the girl to her feet.

"Was that real?" the girl squeakily asked with a very light slur in her voice.

"Yeah but don't worry you won't be seeing those much," Hermione said in a reassuring voice. To herself, she wasn't quite sure though. Yes this wasn't Sunnydale or Cleveland but you never know. The girl nodded in response.

"What's your name?" Hermione questioned the girl.

"Um it's Raven," the girl replied.

"Well Raven, how 'bout you go home and make a nice cup of cocoa?" Hermione suggested. Raven nodded in response again. Raven left Hermione alone as she walked out of the alleyway, never noticing Draco, much to his relief.

Hermione decided to change her clothes, just in case a vamp came along. Using one of her wandless glamour spells, she changed into a plain black hoody, a pair of blue sweat pants and a pair of black Vans with blue stripes. Hermione decided to change her hair to straight brown hair, the color of chestnut.

Draco decided he couldn't take it anymore. Questions he didn't know the answer to kept bubbling up in his head. He didn't like the feeling; he always knew the answer to most questions. He made up his mind that he better make his presence known to the dear mudblood Summers.

Hermione was about to head back to collect Faith and Dawn (it was getting late) when she heard loud clapping in the background. She whipped her head around to find the biggest ferret in the world, Malfoy leaning against the stone cold wall.

"What did I do to get a standing ovation, ferret face?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know maybe the little dance you and that punk performed," Draco said slyly. Hermione's rosy face grew as white as Nearly Headless Nick's complexion.

"How much did you see?" Hermione asked nervously, her voice getting steadily shaking.

"The whole thing," Draco said casually. He loved the reaction he was getting out of Summers.

"It was a zombie!" Hermione blurted. She really needed to practice her lying skills.

"Now you and I both know that isn't true. It was clearly a vampire; a first year could probably tell you what that was!" Draco said casually. Hermione blushed. Then an idea hit her. She would try and make Malfoy mad and then slyly walk back to the club; it was a perfect plan.

"Well..." Hermione trailed off. "Did your hairline just recede?" Hermione asked suddenly. She knew this would work, seeing as Draco was in love with his looks. He was pretty and he knew it; this makes a person highly dangerous but like everyone, has a flaw, a colossal flaw. When you insult their features they go berserk and beat you up until you cease to exist or when someone points out something funny on the vain person they go crazy and try to perfect the mistake for five hours.

Making use of the minuscule time she had she made a run for the door that led back to the Pure Essence. She was half way there when her face plunged into a hard surface. Hermione fell on her bottom. She slowly looked up to meet steely blue-gray eyes with her honey ones. She knew instantly it was Draco Malfoy.

"Silly, silly Summers. I thought you were smarter than that," Draco drawled as Hermione scrambled to her feet. He noticed Hermione trying to dodge past him. "Now don't go anywhere, I got a few questions to ask you," Draco said as he pushed a heavy breathing Hermione back.

Hermione was getting scared. Draco was reminding her of her worst fear. Her mind was refusing to let Draco know the answers to the most confidential secrets she had locked in her mind; but her mouth seemed to be detached from her brain and unwillingly she replied with a struggled yes.

"Good, now my first question. What's a Slayer?" Draco asked coldly. Hermione was in deep shit now. Not only did he see her fight the punk vampire, but he heard their conversation.

"A Slayer? What's that?" Hermione asked as if she never heard the term before. Hopefully this time Draco would fall for this act.

"You know what I mean _Summers_," Draco hissed annoyingly. She was really testing him. "Before you and that guy had a boxing match, he said you were a Slayer. I want to know what that is," Draco said in the same cold voice.

'_Looks like nothing's getting past him' _Hermione thought. "Oh. He said slay her like kill her not slayer Malfoy. I think you need your hearing checked," Hermione explained. Draco crumpled up his face in confusion by her answer. "He wasn't right in the head. I mean I should know he was my ex," Hermione stated matter of factly.

"Really?" Draco asked skeptically. He didn't believe the mudblood one bit. What was she trying to hide? The Gryffindor golden girl never lied. At least she was good at it if she was. Draco had never seen the mudblood Gryffindor princess stutter like Quirrell.

"Uh, yeah. I made a _huge_ mistake believe me," Hermione laughed. Her laugh had the tiniest hint of nervousness. She was failing miserably.

"Then how come he didn't recognize you Mudblood?" Draco spat.

Hermione winced at the name. "Because he was thick in the head. He wasn't that smart at all. It would've been a miracle if he got a part time job at McDonalds," Hermione lied. The look on Draco's face deepened. "Anyways we went out in fourth year," Hermione lied.

"Now I know you're lying Summers. In fourth year the only date you had was Krum," Draco smirked. He had her cornered this time.

"Fine we didn't go out in fourth year!" Hermione hissed. "We did and I uh, uh will not tell you when," Hermione said confidently. To herself she thought she was really turning into the ultimate drama queen.

"Why did that guy turn to dust?" Draco inquired.

"Because he was a vampire," Hermione said as if it was the most obvious thing in the universe.

"And you killed him because?" Draco asked again. There was a tint of malicious glee in his voice. Hermione glowered with dusty angry pink spots splashed her cheeks. She was about to crack.

"He was going to kill that girl!" Hermione shrieked. "And what are you a lie detector!" Hermione screamed.

"Maybe," Draco said casually. Before he knew it Hermione punched Malfoy in the face, and she wasn't pretending to be poor defenseless Hermione Granger who needed Harry's protection either; she was Hermione Summers and she was using full on Slayer power.

Draco torpedoed through the air and landed on his knees.

"What in Merlin's beard did those people give you!" Draco panted.

"Oh, a bunch of things," Hermione stated.

Draco jumped to his feet, which surprised Hermione greatly because she punched him so hard he would've been in a coma right now; yet here he was acting all Clark Kent like.

"Who do you think you are, Superman?" Hermione teased. One moment she was teasing the little ferret face the next she was getting kicked and punched by the Slytherin Prince. The punches and kicks weren't limp and fishy, but strong and powerful.

"You're not the only strong one are you?" Draco asked as he pulled Hermione off the ground for another punch.

Draco's fist collided with Hermione's stomach. After many gasps Hermione could finally talk again.

"What happened to you?" she asked the pureblood prince.

"I don't know about you but me this," Draco explained pointing at his muscular arms, "is the result of being trained to be a Death Eater," Draco said coldly.

"Oh joy," Hermione muttered. She kicked him in the knees, paralyzing him for a moment. She ran to the door and rushed inside before he could block her again.

Faith and Dawn weren't on the dance floor or in the loo, so Hermione assumed they left.

She slowly walked back to the security room where she found Dawn and Faith waiting by the door.

"I thought I was forever but you took longer. What were you doing?" Faith asked.

"I'll talk to you about it outside," Hermione whispered as she saw the bored Michelle listening in. Hermione pitied Michelle for resorting to eavesdropping for entertainment.

The three girls left the area and were half way home when Hermione decided to answer Faith's question. "I was fighting a vamp and I met a guy," Hermione said in a rush. "There's the answer to your question," Hermione murmured.

"Ooh was he good?" Faith questioned Hermione with an interesting look.

"Faith! We didn't do that, we were fighting. He's a guy from my school," Hermione said shocked. She was shocked to think that Faith thought that she was sexually active. _She_ was the one who was abstinent (along with Dawn) and strongly disapproved of Faith's actions.

When they got home everyone was asleep much to the three girl's relief. Hermione slowly walked to her room where she collapsed on her bed with out bothering to change. She fell asleep with sweet dreams of her, Harry, and Ron together again on the Hogwarts Express filling her head.


	14. Author's NoteReally sorry about this

**Author's Note**

I'm very sorry that I haven't had an update in a VERY LONG time. I will be heading to the beach on the 21st. I will be back on the 30th of this month. I plan on having a chapter up before I go to the beach but I must warn you that it may be very short. I have not forgotten the story or the readers I just have simply gotten writers block. But I do promise to all you faithful readers and reviewers that I will have an update up before I leave for the beach! Thank you all for sticking with me for this long. I really appreciate it. I hope to see some reviews soon.

Kelli aka emoforever


	15. Soon

April 3, 2008

April 3, 2008

Dear Readers,

I know that it has been quite sometime since I have last updated and I am extremely sorry because I know how much I hate it when authors don't update somewhat regularly. I noticed on my story info that I posted this story almost two years ago and I solemnly swear that within the next few weeks there shall be at least one update. I'm trying to get back in the swing of things with the story so if you have any ideas please don't hesitate to message me and let me know if you have anything you may want to see in the story. I'm thinking of doing a formal dance at Wolfram and Hart really soon since it is almost time for proms here. Hope to see some awesome ideas from some of you guys. Again I apologize for not updating.

Always & Forever,

Emoforever


End file.
